Noqueado
by NOTA-fic
Summary: Masamune tiene que cuidar de Madoka y estar mas cerca de ella que de costumbre, HEYYY ES ALGO DE HUMOR XD. ALERTA: contiene algo parecido a masamuneXmadoka XD y algo de GINMADO. .:COMPLETO:.
1. Chapter 1

_**-NOQUEADO-**_

_**...**_

_bien este en un pequeño fanfic que hice por que la idea se me bino a la cabeza y no tenia nada que hacer así que que tendrá dos capítulos por que ya es noche y no alcance a hacer __los dos capítulos juntos XD _

_/por cierto se desarrolla durante metal master, segun YO/_

_-Ha si, Beyblade metal master no me pertenece-_

_si así fuera Madoka y Ginga se comberterian en la pareja de el anime, (aun que lo sea) _

_|PERO SERIA MAS CONCRETA|_

**BIEN, DISFRUTEN DEL FIC^^ !AHORA!**

* * *

Masamune y Madoka se encontraban corriendo lo más rápido posible, con su respiración acelerada. Al no poder seguir corriendo tras Ginga que se encontraba en una "típica" batalla con Kyouya, la cual se avía salido de control provocando que la batalla ahora fuera de correr de un lugar a otro mientras sus beys se atacaban ferozmente.

-¡Haaa, no puedo más!- Grito Masamune fastidiado, dejando de correr para apoyarse en sus rodillas y recuperar el aliento.

-¡No podrían quedarse ya en un solo lugar!- dijo Madoka deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que masamune y al igual sin poder hablar mucho por la falta de aire.

-¡Bien, nos vemos más tarde amigos!- grito Ginga sin dejar de correr pero volteando casualmente – ¡Masamune cuida de Madoka, por favor!- Grito por ultimo Ginga para desaparecer de la vista de ambos.

Las mejillas de Madoka se enrojecieron pero no se notó mucho porque la gran parte de su cara estaba roja por tanto correr.

-Odio que él siempre se quede con la diversión- dijo Masamune cuando por fin pudo enderezarse aun con cansancio- espera, ¿dijo que cuidara de ti?-dijo señalando a Madoka la cual asintió con la cabeza y con las manos en las caderas – ¿Pero porque me pidió eso? –dijo ahora más confundido pero con la respiración normal.

-No lo s*- Madoka no termino de hablar porque en eso un tronco que llevaba cargando un señor detrás de ella la golpeo fuertemente en la nuca, Noqueándola.

-¡Madoka!- Grito masamune para atrapar a Madoka antes de que cayera al suelo – ¡Oiga mire lo que le hiso a mi amiga!- le grito al señor que llevaba cargando el tronco. Pero ahora Masamune estaba en posición como si le fuera a pedir matrimonio a alguien, ósea con una rodilla en el suelo. y con los brazos de Madoka alrededor de su cuello, parecía que ella era su novia y estaba aceptando casarse con él.

-ammm, Bien…. ¿es tu amiga?- pregunto el hombre barbudo y robusto.

-si- Dijo masamune.

-bien, entonces es problema tuyo- dijo fríamente el Hombre y siguiendo mui despreocupado su camino.

-¡Que, ya vera!- dijo Masamune molesto y al moverse para ir tras él y darle lo que se merecía por tal arrogancia. Pero cuando se movió olvidaba que estaba sosteniendo a Madoka la cual se resbala un coco antes de ser rápidamente nuevamente sostenida por Masamune, el cual deja salir un suspiro de alivio.

**0oo0**

Ahora en el parque Masamune coloco unos gafas de sol en los ojos de Madoka que estaban aún serrados por el noqueo y estaba sentada con la ayuda de Masamune para que se quedara en esa posición, los lentes de sol eran bastante oscuros y eso taparía la mirada de cualquiera a los ojos de Madoka, en especial la de Ginga.

-¡Hay, ahora que voy a hacer dijo que cuidara de ella y en el primer momento ella es noqueada y dejada inconsciente!- se regañó en voz alta pero por sorpresa nadie parecía prestarle atención- y no puedo llevarla a su casa, qué pensaría su padre si le regreso a su hija en estas condiciones y…..y si Ginga llega a verla inconsciente cuando me pidió que la cuidara!-dijo poniéndose de color blanco en la última oración –tal vez no diga nada- dijo para tratar de consolarse a sí mismo dando una pequeña sonrisa de miedo –digo no se ve tan grave- dijo mirando a su amiga que estaba sentada en la banca con la cabeza caída –¡Hay a quien engaño!… tal vez a mí….cuando Ginga la vea así me matara- se dio un golpe en la frente al creer que no pasaría nada si Ginga mira a su mejor amiga noqueada, el obviamente lo mataría, Ginga siempre está al cuidado de Madoka, protegiéndola de todo peligro y eso era porque ella le importaba mucho.

-Bien, solo tengo que evitar que Ginga se dé cuenta de esto y todo saldrá bien- dijo sentándose un lado de Madoka y levantándole la cara.

_-minutos después-_

-¡Hey, Madoka/Masamune¡- saludo Ginga caminando hacia los mencionados, de los cuales solo masamune saludo y dio una sonrisa nerviosa, cuando el sacudió la mano para saludar a Ginga movió un poco a Madoka la cual acostó su cabeza en el hombro de Masamune.

-jajaja- rio nerviosamente Masamune mientras Ginga miraba muy confundido – ¿qué tal la batalla?- dijo con un esfuerzo de distraer a Ginga mientras él sostenía a Madoka para que no se fuera a caer para un lado mientras Ginga estaba con él, pero para evitar que se callera tenía que tomarla de…..la cadera, a lo cual Ginga miraba confundido y algo molesto.

-Bi…bien…supongo- dijo sin retirar su mirada de la mano de masamune en la cadera de Madoka.

-Ha eso es genial- dijo Masamune fingiendo naturalidad.

-¡Lo que digas, pero por que están ustedes dos así!- dijo Ginga ahora con la voz más alta.

-Ha..Ha… ¿porque?-dijo para pensar rápidamente en una excusa- ha…bueno nos la pasamos mui bien cuando no estuviste y ahora somos más unidos, jejeeje- dijo Masamune.

-¡¿Más unidos?!- dijo Ginga al poner su mirada en Madoka.

* * *

_Bien eso fue todo por este capitulo espero que les guste XD_

**XD-creo que parecerá haber masamune x madoka-XD**

_pero Noooooooo, que Masamune escoja malas escusas es otra cosa XD._

**Bien el siguiente capitulo sera pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien aqui el ultimo capitulo XD_

_espero les guste ^^_

_**!BYE¡**_

_hasta el proximo fic...._

* * *

-bien, al parecer si te cuido bien- dijo Ginga dirigiéndose a Madoka–que bien porque tenía una rara sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar-dijo para tomar del hombro a Madoka. Antes de que Masamune le diera un golpe en la mano para que la quitara.

-hay que ir a comer algo- dijo Masamune con la furiosa mirada de Ginga clavada en él.

-en el restaurante-

Masamune se encontraba sentado al lado de Madoka y con Ginga del otro lado de la mesa, cada quien con su plato de comida. Ginga con una hamburguesa que por sorpresa aun no la avía tocado, Masamune con otra hamburguesa y Madoka con un plato de espagueti.

-¡D-E-L-I-C-I-O-S-O!- dijo Masamune después de darle una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

` ¿Por qué Madoka no se sentó al lado mío?`-pensaba Ginga mirando fastidiado a sus amigos enfrente de el.

-¿Ginga no piensas comer?- dijo Masamune con las mejillas completas de comida y al mismo tiempo Madoka cayendo de cara en el plato de espagueti.

-ham…..no tengo hambre- dijo Ginga mirando a Madoka, a lo cual Masamune se dio cuenta.

-jajaja, tiene mucha hambre- dijo Masamune apuntando a Madoka que aún estaba con la cara enterrada en el espagueti.

-Claro –dijo Ginga curveando un ceja- Oye Madoka cuando vallamos a B-pit podrías checar a pegasus- dijo con una sonrisa y ahora levantándose un poco para agitar suavemente a Madoka.

-¡Ha!, ella no podrá ir contigo al B-pit…-dijo masamune rápidamente para tomar por los hombros a Madoka y levantar del plato de comida, alejándola un poco de Ginga.

-¿¡que, por que no Madoka!?-dijo Ginga mirando a Madoka que ahora tenía toda la cara completa de la salsa del espagueti y un poco también en su pelo junto con un palito de espagueti que le formaba una gran sonrisa en la cara.

En eso Masamune se las arregló para usar a Madoka como títere. Entonces hiso que Madoka moviera su cabeza para el lado de masamune haciendo como si le susurrara algo en el oído.

-Dice que porque iremos a un….lugar, pero mañana podrá pasar todo el día contigo- dijo masamune fingiendo repetir "lo que Madoka le avía dicho".

` ¿Porque Madoka no me ha dirigido ni una sola palabra desde que llegue y ahora Masamune habla por ella, estará molesta conmigo?` pensó para sus adentros Ginga.

-Porque hoy es día de que yo y Madoka convivamos…..solo nosotros DOS, así que fuera de aquí Ginga- dijo Masamune mientras Ginga solo oía la mitad de lo que decía por estar en sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Q…que?!- Ginga grito al salir de sus pensamientos –Pfff… ok, pero…¿Madoka te sucede algo?- dijo Ginga preocupado por su amiga.

Masamune solo hiso que Madoka negara rápidamente con la cabeza, aun teniéndola como títere.

-¡bien tenemos que irnos, adiós!- dijo Masamune apurado por alejar lo más pronto posible a Ginga de Madoka. Y en eso salió corriendo arreglándoselas para salir junto con Madoka lo más rápido posible.

En cambio Ginga solo se quedó en shock, pero después fue sacado de el por la camarera que traía con ella la cuenta.

-¿!QUE¡?- Grito Ginga al ver la cuenta la cual era enorme- `Pero si yo y Madoka no comimos mucho…pero….cuantas se comió masamune?`- pensó para mirar hacia la mesa donde ya hacia una gran torre de platos del lado donde Masamune se avía sentado –me la pagaras masamune- dijo en voz baja Ginga para sacar su billetera.

-en otro lugar-

-eso estuvo cerca- dijo Masamune para sentarse con Madoka abrasada.

-Vaaaya-

-Qu*- dijo Masamune al oír la voz de un chico que conocía –¡B..Benquei!- dijo sorprendido de ver a su amigo, el cual solo da una sonrisa pícara.

-No sabía que tú y Madoka fueran….N-O-V-I-O-S- dijo Benquei sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿¡QUE!? No claro que no solo que*- Masamune comenzó a protestar pero fue detenido por Benquei quien se fue corriendo gritando- ¡Masamune y Madoka son NOVIOS!-.

-hay no puede ser- lloro Masamune.

-minutos después-

Masamune un se encontraba en el mismo sitio sentado con Madoka aun en bazos. Cuando Madoka empezó a sacudirse levemente y a quejarse poco antes de abrir los ojos.

Masamune nunca creyó que se sentiría tan feliz de ver los ojos color zafiro de Madoka, pero así era.

-¿Ma…masamune?- dijo Madoka apenas despertando -¿Por qué me estas abrazando?- en eso la suelta rápidamente, para después abrasarla de nuevo.

-Madoka por fin despertaste- dijo al abrazarla muy fuerte.

-¿despertar, oye donde esta Ginga?- dijo al no mirar a su amigo por ningún lado.

-bien creo que necesito explicarte un par de cosas-dijo al recordar todo lo que avían pasado.

-en otra parte con Ginga-

-¿!MASAMUNE Y MADOKA SON QUEE¡?- Grito Ginga al escuchar la noticia que le tenía Benquei.

-Opps- dijo Benquei al ver que la reacción de su amigo no era muy buena.

FIN-


End file.
